magictreehousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dinosaurs Before Dark
Dinosaurs Before Dark is the first book in the Magic Tree House series. It was written by Mary Pope Osborne and illusrated by Sal Murdocca. It has sixty-eight pages and ten chapters. It was published and released in 1992. Synposis Discovery of tree house While walking through the Frog Creek Wood in Pennsylvania, a girl named Annie discovers a flying creature. She runs to her brother, Jack, and tells him that there is a monster. Jack, being one of reason, does not belive her. Annie then runs off to get away from the monster. After a few seconds, she discovers a mysterious tree hose in the wood's tallest oak tree. Her and Jack enter and find a whole collection of reference books, even one about Pennsylvania. Jack opens a book about dinosaurs and wishes to see a Pteranodon or real. The tree house then whisks them off to the time of the dinosaurs. The adventure begins Annie climbs out of the tree house after seeing the Pteranodon sitting on the ground. She goes to pet it, much to Jack's disappointment, and makes friends with it by naming it Henry. It is about this time that Jack discovers that they have traveled back in time. Then they see a Triceratops on top of a nearby hill. They clim back into the tree house. Jack pulls out the book about dinosaurs from his backpack and discovers that it probably will not harm them, so they climb back down the rope ladder and go out to meet the animal. It lopes away when it sees them. Jack and Annie start to walk after it. Then Jack spots a medallion on the ground with a letter "M" engraved into it. This means that someone had been here before them. The T-rex Next Annie discovers a valley full of dinosaur eggs and baby dinosaurs. When Jack arrives he finds a large duck-billed dinosaur standing over her, mad at her being close to her babies. She is able to calm the dinosaur down by pretending to chew the grass. Then Annie makes friends with the dinosaur. She takes it off to find some magnolia flowers to eat. Jack opens the book and finds out that the dinosaur is an Anatosaurus. Then the dinosaur gets scared and runs off belowing. Jack looked around and saw that an enormous Tyrannosaurus Rex loomed in the distance. The two kids ran and climed back into the tree house, only to find out that Jack had left his backpack and the book on the hill by the dinosaur babies. He runs back and finds them. When he tried to het back, he was halted by the Tyrannosaurus standing right between him and the tree house! Jack ran and hid behind a magnolie tree, but the carnivore was coming closer. Jack saw Annie tell Henry something right before the dinosaur started to come after Jack. Then, just in the nick of time, Henry flies over and saves Jack, bringing him back to the tree house. Jack dashed into the tree house, found the book on Pennsylvania, and wished them away. Back Home Next thing they knew, they were back in the Frog Creed Wood. They discovered, much to their surprise, that time had not passed at all. Everything was as it had been before they had left. The two kids climed down the ladder and went home. See Also *Box Set Books 1-8 *Box Set Books 1-4 *List of Books *First Four Adventures External Links *Official Site *Wikipedia